zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fabulously Rich Family
The Skulltula family famous for his member who are transformed into Skulltula. In their human form are young males with red hair and eyes too closed, except for the father who is an adult and almost bald. The all wear green or orange sleeveless shirt, with pants of the lighter color. In the games Link must help them as a sidequest, they will give Link items like Wallets. The name of the family is unknow, as well as the names of the members, the name given here is just a speculation. Appearance [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Their first appearance is in Ocarina of Time, they live in the House of Skulltula in Kakariko Village. In this game the family is made up of five teenagers and the father, but every member has been transformed into Gold Skulltula due to their greed (as explain a Kakariko villager). The father of the family ask Link to collect Gold Skulltula Tokens , know for reverting the curse, throught all Hyrule. When Link gets the 100 Skulltula he will have freed the father of the family and his sons. For each 10 tokens that Link collect (until the 50 tokens) a teenager will be became human an will give the Hero of Time an item: *10 tokens: Adult Wallet, allows carrying up to 200 Rupees. *20 tokens: Stone of Agony, allows your Rumble Pak/Feature to vibrate when Link comes upon a secret grotto or feel the fish biting when fishing. *30 tokens:Giant's Wallet, allows carrying up to 500 Rupees. *40 tokens:10 Bombchu. *50 tokens: a Piece of Heart. For Link to revert the father's curse Link must seek for all the 100 Gold Skulltula. If he achieve this the father will thank him and Link will receive a Gold Rupee worth 200 rupees. Also Link can come anytime and repeatedly to collect more Gold Rupees. [[The Legend of Zelda:Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask the Skulltula family is also throught Termina Spider Houses. In the Swamp Spider House located at Southern Swamp, is where the father of the family is cursed. It has been transformed in a giant Skulltula. For retrrieving the curse Link must get the 30 Gold Skulltula Spirits (the Terminian counterpart of the Gold Skulltula Token) inside the house. Once the Gold Skulltulas are defeated, the curse upon the man will be lifted, and he will express his thanks to Link by giving him the Mask of Truth. The man explains that an unknow man gave him the mask and he weared the item he fall into the curse. Later the father of the family can be seen at Romani Ranch. In the Great Bay Coast, there is the Oceanside Spider House, if Link defeats all the 30 Gold Skulltula and obtains their Spirits, he will find one of the teenagers at the entrance, and will give Link the Adult Wallet, the Giant's Wallet or just a Purple Rupee (depending if Link has one of this) for exchange of the house itself. Other member of the family can be seen if Link look in the telescope of the Astral Observatory, the teenager will be seen on top of one of the pedestals near the entrance of Ikana Valley at Termina Field. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters